Care of you
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Sa mère lui avait enseigné, très jeune, que bien que parfois utiles dans une batailles, les créatures telles les loupsgarous et les vampires ne méritaient pas de vivre parmi les vrais sorciers. Qu'il fallait les éliminer. Sirius avait grandit en apprenant


**Titre **: Care of you

**Auteur **: Genevieve Black

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: Sa mère lui avait enseigné, très jeune, que bien que parfois utiles dans une batailles, les créatures telles les loups-garous et les vampires ne méritaient pas de vivre parmi les vrais sorciers. Qu'il fallait les éliminer. Sirius avait grandit en apprenant tout ça. Petit shonen ai Remus-Sirius.

**Rating **: Un K suffira

**Disclamers **: Comme je suis paumée, je ne suis pas l'auteure de HP. Je ne dirais certainement pas non à certains droits d'auteur, par contre !

**Note **: Se passe durant le troisième année des Maraudeurs, je dirais. Avant que James, Peter et Sirius ne découvrent la lycanthropie de Remus. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de Peter et, s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais complètement oublié. Mais bon, je tenais à respecter l'univers. C'est ma première fic du temps des Maraudeurs. Et mon premier pseudo slash RL/SB, bien que cela tienne plus du Shonen ai. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai pondu ça en quelques heures, avec une seule image en tête, celle de Remus sur un lit, couvert de bandages. Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

**_Care of you_**

- Est-ce que tu dois réellement rentrer chez toi, Remus ? s'enquit Sirius Black.

- Tu sais bien que si, répondit l'interpellé.

- Mais tu vas manquer la blague du siècle contre les Serpentards ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Remus eut un sourire désolé.

- Cesse de le tourmenter, Siri, lança James Potter depuis son lit où il feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch.

Peter venait de sortir pour les ravitailler à la cuisine.

- Mais James !

- Écoute, ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter ; comme tous les mois, Remus ira chez lui pour voir sa mère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, après trois ans, tu n'es toujours pas capable de comprendre ça !

- Mais il pourrait peut-être décaler un peu...

Remus ne répondit pas et continua de ranger quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage. James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il reviendra, Sirius. Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! s'exclama le garçon aux yeux bleus dont les sourires faisaient fondre tout Poudlard, même l'acariâtre MacGonnagal.

Mais son ami ne releva pas et reprit sa lecture. Un air de chien battu au visage, affichant une moue boudeuse et des yeux larmoyants, Sirius vint prendre place sur le lit de son ami aux yeux d'ambre.

- 'Mus... se plaignit-il.

- Sirius, je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

- Je sais.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec la manche d'une chemise.

- C'est juste que... chaque fois que tu reviens, je vois bien que tu te sens mal, avoua-t-il, yeux baissés. En fait, j'ai l'impression que ces visites te bouffent la santé, 'Mus.

Remus arrêta de ranger et aller s'asseoir près de lui, sur le matelas. Leurs épaules se touchaient.

- Ma... ma mère, commença-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Je sais, l'interrompit l'autre Gryffondor. Mais peut-être... peut-être que si je demandais à Dumbledore, il me laisserait y aller avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu...

- Je me ferais tout petit, tu sais. Je veux juste rester avec toi. 'Mus... Dis oui, je t'en pris...

Le supplié tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, l'horizon rougissait. Il se leva et ferma son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Se penchant, il embrassa la joue de Sirius, le regrettant l'instant d'après lorsqu'il le vit rougir.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, tu comprends ?

Mais Sirius ne comprenait pas, justement. Il regarda Remus ouvrir la porte de leur chambre commune, le coeur contracté.

- Je reviens dans trois jours, Siri, dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, tu veux ?

Il lui sourit, ce que le jeune Black fut malheureusement impossible de faire, grimaçant simplement.

La porte se ferma sourdement.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit de Remus, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir l'odeur d'épice et de forêt qui imprégnait toujours les draps. Le propriétaire de la flagrance lui manquait déjà.

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

- Il aurait dû revenir depuis une éternité, déjà, lança-t-il une énième fois.

- Il aura voulu rester encore un peu avec ses parents, supposa James, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil pourpre, jouant avec un vif d'or d'entraînement sous les yeux adorateurs de Peter.

- Il a manqué plus de cours. Remus déteste manquer des cours.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de la difficulté à les reprendre, fit remarquer calmement le jeune garçon à lunettes. Sirius, assied-toi, tu me donnes la migraine.

Celui-ci obéit avec brusquerie. Le jour suivant le départ de Remus, il était allé voir le directeur de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si, à la fin du mois prochain, il pourrait accompagner Remus chez sa famille, histoire de le soutenir, le vieil homme avait eut un sourire indéchiffrable.

_- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, monsieur Black._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause des cours, je travaillerai plus fort, je..._

_- Sirius, le coupa doucement le sorcier à la barbe blanche. _

_Penaud, il baissa la tête. Dumbledore se pencha vers lui, joignant ses mains sur le dessus du bureau._

_- Je comprends que vous vouliez aider votre ami, Sirius, reprit-il. Cependant, je ne peux acquiescer à votre demande. N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis, dit-il alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ce qui arrive à monsieur Lupin m'attriste également, soyez-en assuré. Je suis certain que Remus lui-même vous a fait comprendre, en des termes détournés, de ne pas vous en mêler. _

_« Bien sûr que non ! » aurait voulu s'exclamer Sirius. Ils étaient amis, et les amis étaient là pour aider. _

_- Lorsque votre condisciple reviendra, n'essayez pas de l'amadouer, voulez-vous ? le pria le plus vieux. Il y a des choses dont on aime ne pas trop parler. Vous comprenez ?_

_Le Gryffondor hocha la tête sans conviction. _

- Sirius ?

L'interpellé leva la tête, encore boudeur, vers Lily Evans qui se tenait devant lui. La jeune fille se tordait nerveusement les mains.

- Tu cherches Remus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Près d'eux, James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda plutôt Sirius en se relavant pour lui faire face.

- J'ai entendu Dumbledore et l'infirmière parler de lui dans les corridors. Je crois qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Et qu'il est blessé.

Le visage de l'adolescent perdit ses couleurs.

- Il... blessé ?...

- Enfin, reprit la jeune sorcière rousse, vu sa condition, il est normal que ça arrive.

- Sa... condition ? balbutia Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le regard de Lily passa sur chacun des Maraudeurs pour finalement revenir sur lui.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez ce qui se passe ? fit-elle à voix basse.

Leurs airs perdus finirent de la convaincre de la véracité de sa théorie.

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Utilisez un peu vos cerveaux, que diable ! C'est votre ami, vous vivez en permanence avec lui, vous devez bien avoir remarqué des signes distinctifs !

Elle secoua la tête.

- Et dire que certains pensent que vous êtes de petits génies, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et si tu t'expliquais, hn ? fit James en se rapprochant, suivit de Peter qui trottinait derrière lui.

- Je ne sais pas... je pensais que sous étiez au courant, qu'il vous en avait parlé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait... à moins qu'il ait peur de votre réaction... que vous ne le rejetiez...

- On ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, se défendit Sirius.

Lily le regarda longuement avant de lui faire un sourire entendu.

- Et je crois que je sais pourquoi, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Elle les engloba du regard en voyant qu'ils s'impatientaient.

- Utilisez un peu votre matière grise, voulez-vous ? Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Remus ? Trois ans ? Et pendant ces trois années, combien de fois a-t-il eu à rentrer chez lui, soi-disant pour aller voir ses parents ?

- La mère de Remus est malade, dit Peter. C'est lui qui nous l'a dit.

- Et vous l'avez cru, évidemment.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous aurait menti, le défendit James.

Sirius, quant à lui, écoutait attentivement l'adolescente. Mais plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait courir vers l'infirmerie pour voir si Remus allait bien.

- Et combien de fois par année s'y rend-t-il, dites ?

- Une dizaine, je dirais, répondit encore James. Environ une fois par mois.

- Exactement, Potter, acquiesça-t-elle. Une fois par mois.

- Le directeur ne peut pas lui permettre de manquer trop de jours de classe, fit Peter.

- Oh, Lupin n'a pas besoin de plus de trois jours, dit-elle encore avec assurance.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Et dire qu'on vous dit les plus doués en Défence contre les forces du mal, soupira-t-elle avec défaite.

James ouvrit la bouche, inspira profondément, et la referma en se tapent le front avec sa paume. Il marmonna un truc dans sa barbe inexistante qui ressemblait énormément à 'stupide'.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, se moqua Lily.

Mais plus sérieusement, elle reprit ;

- J'espère que ça ne change rien, uh ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste... enfin...

- Compréhensible, dit-elle.

Et elle alla rejoindre sans plus quelques unes de ses amies dans un coin de la salle.

- James ? lança Sirius qui baignait personnellement dans l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, hein ?

Son meilleur ami le regarda avec un sérieux qu'il avait rarement. Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Le ventre de Sirius se tordit sous l'appréhension.

Sa peau était pâle et striée de marques rougeâtres plus ou moins profondes. La moitié de son corps semblait disparaître sous les bandages.

L'infirmerie sentait le désinfectent et les potions reconstituantes. Un baume cicatrisant traînait encore sur la table, près du lit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sa joue gauche bleutée.

Mrs Pomfresh avait dit que ça avait été une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait été surprise de leur venue. Mais, calmement, avait consenti à leur expliquer.

Que ça arrivait.

Que c'était malheureux.

Mais qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Sirius avait lu dans son manuel de DFCM que les loups-garous étaient des bêtes meurtrières, féroces et sans pitié. Des monstres. Sirius avait retenu ça, pour une fois, lui qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux travaux pratiques, parce que ce jour-là, en classe, Remus avait paru sur le point de faire un malaise.

Sa famille n'aimait pas les hybrides. Elle les exécrait, même. Sa mère lui avait enseigné, très jeune, que bien que parfois utiles dans une batailles, les créatures telles les loups-garous et les vampires ne méritaient pas de vivre parmi les vrais sorciers. Qu'il fallait les éliminer. Sirius avait grandit en apprenant tout ça. En le récitant lorsque sa mère le lui demandait.

Heureusement, il avait vite compris qui étaient les vrais monstres dans cette histoire.

Et Remus, malgré toutes ses blessures, qu'elles soient apparentes ou non, tenait beaucoup plus de l'ange que du démon.

Remus était son ami.

Remus était son âme. Il l'avait toujours su.

Mais ne le reconnaissait réellement qu'aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Gryffondor lança un regard aux alentours. Il était pénétré dans l'infirmerie à l'insu du 'chien de garde' Pompom, comme il la surnommait mentalement. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu rendre visite à l'autre adolescent. Il se foutait bien qu'il soit minuit passé.

Rassuré de sa seule présence en ces lieux, il prit place près du corps endormi, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Avec douceur, il caressa la joue intacte du garçon. Il paraissait si fragile, se dit-il.

Mais il était probablement l'être le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de sa lycanthropie. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'ils le rejetteraient à cause de sa nature ? Avait-il si peu foi en leur amitié ?

Son coeur se serra.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches châtain clair.

Si doux...

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, 'Mus.

Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant la paume un peu rêche.

- Jamais, murmura-t-il.

Dans son sommeil, Remus poussa un petit soupir. Sirius sourit tendrement. Avec précaution, il s'étendit près de lui, prenant garde à ne pas trop toucher ses blessures. Mais il garda sa main dans la sienne. C'était un peu à l'étroit, certes, mais convenable. De toute façon, il n'entendait pas dormir, cette nuit.

Parce qu'au matin, il voulait que la première chose que Remus voit en ouvrant les yeux soit son sourire.

FIN


End file.
